I wonder
by Sigi-san
Summary: Tadakuni wonders how it feels to kiss someone and out of curiousity asks Yoshitake for help. A DLOHSB one-shot. Yoshitake x Tadakuni. No. 4 in my alphabet challenge. Rated T


_**Hey! so how have you guys been? I realise I'm not really a popular writer on this site, then again I haven't really been popular any where before, but enough of that!**_

_**I really hope you enjoy my stories and you've probably noticed a lot of them are shounen ai, but I'm just a sucker for BoyxBoy stories :P**_

_**well, this is no. 4 in my alphabet challenge and I'm moving forward, but I'm gonna be in trouble when I come to Q, as I don't really know any anime or cartoon starting with a Q :/**_

_**But anyway I have really been down lately and can't seem to get around to write, so I'm sorry if this one turns out short and I think the next one might be even shorter, sorry :I  
**_

_**Enjoy though! :D  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't really own Daily lives of high school boys, but then again I don't own their Weekends either ;P**_

* * *

Someone once said, that you never forget your first kiss and it will always be planted in our brains for the rest of our lives..

What a load of crap! A friend of mine forgot his first kiss after 5 minutes in a bar, but of course in my case, it was exactly as the saying goes..

Never in my 15 years of life, had I kissed someone, at least someone who counts, which means, not my mom. Having no clue as to what it felt like to really kiss someone, I, in my first year of high school, really wondered when I was gonna have the chance to carry out the deed. Sadly enough, getting a girl to kiss you isn't as easy as you might think. After a long day of school, still thinking about it, me, Yoshitake and Hidenori was on our way home. We had of course made plans of hanging out together, but Hidenori got a call from home and had to bail. Yoshitake and I ignored the lack of our friend and continued towards my house.

* * *

"This manga is crap!" I sneered and threw the newly bought manga, at the wall in my room. Yoshitake looked up from, his own copy of, said manga.

"It's not that bad." he then said and filled his mouth with chips. I for once just glared at him, without starting an argument.

"It is, have you seen the art and the story-line isn't that great either, wouldn't you rather read Bleach or something?" I laid bemused on the floor in front of Yoshitake and watched him shrug at my question. Sighing, I sat up again and tried thinking of something else to do.

I wonder, have Yoshitake had his first kiss? He would have told me if he had, right? I mean, we're best friends and I would have told him if it were me. I glanced over at Him once again and felt a need to ask him right out. I then slightly pushed his shoulder, making him look up at me and wait for me to say something.

"Uhm.. Yoshi, have you.. have you ever kissed someone?" I asked blunt out and blushed a bit, which I found surprising. Why would I blush?

Yoshitake looked confused by the sudden question, but sighed and scratched his cheek when he sat up next to me.

"Why'd you ask?" he said quietly and looked at me with tired eyes. I, of course, didn't know how to answer that and avoided looking at him. I could almost hear wheels in my head turn as I sat there, staring at the floor.

"Uhm.. No reason really, I was just curious, as to if you would tell me or not, that's all"

He then sighed and shrugged, "I guess, I have."

I almost did a double-take and stared at him in disbelieve.

"No way~ you're kidding me!" I laughed, but stopped myself, as I saw him look completely serious.

"Really?! Who?!" I nearly shouted and crawled a bit closer, more interested now. He shifted uncomfortable and looked away with his, always, tired eyes.

"does it matter?" he then asked and blinked a couple of times, while scanning the room thoroughly. I nodded like a crazy person and watched him with big eyes. He sighed and shrugged.

"It was a girl back in middle school, who confessed to me and nearly attacked me. She said, she had liked me for a long time and kissed me, just like that" he sighed and fumbled with his fingers.

"Ne~ Yoshi, tell me, how did it feel? was it good?"

_If I can't experience it myself, I have to make him tell me! _

He looked kinda irritated at me now, but sighed once again.

"Normal, I guess. I don't know, it happened really fast and then it was over before I knew it. Now can we drop the subject?"

There was no way I was gonna give up with just that, but I didn't wanna make him angry by asking more. We once again went back to silence, only it was a bit awkward this time. I cleared my throat and starting humming a song I had recently heard on the radio.

"hey?" I had gotten an idea, a really stupid one, I might add and crawled closer to Yoshitake, than I already was. Of course, he looked at me with confusion, that transformed to shock as I kept coming closer.

"W-What?" he began sliding backwards on my bedroom floor, to get some distance between us.

"I want you to show me, I wanna know how it feels like" I sighed and still came closer. I saw him swallow, what I would believe was, a lump in his throat.

"What are you talking about Tada?!" he kept creeping backwards until he hit my dresser and he looked panicked at me.

"I wanna know what it feels like to kiss someone and since you have experience, you can show me" I calmly stated and sat down in front of him, as he pressed himself up against the dresser, as much as possible.

"Are you completely sane or do you have a fever or something? get a hold of yourself!" he tried pushing me away by the shoulders, but I stood my ground.

"Please~? I'm going crazy here!" I begged, in a pleading voice. His face curled into a guilty, more sorry expression.

"I'm a guy, you know! It would be weird!" he stated and kept pushing my shoulders away from him. I sighed, stopped pushing and slumped my head down, looking defeated at the floor.

"Fine, I'm sorry, I wont force you, if you don't wanna kiss me and I could ask Hidenori for help I guess"

This statement clearly bothered him, as he now looked irritated at me, while looking at war with himself. He then suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand to his face and began studying my fingers. I once again blushed and had no idea why. Just out of curiosity, I tried pulling my hand out of his grip, but his hand was firmly placed around my wrist and wasn't going anywhere.

"Yoshi, what are you doing?" I asked, clearly confused. I once again blushed when he ran his fingers over my palm and slid them in between my own. He kept looking at our joined hands and then a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Guess I can show you" he chuckled and moved his hand in mine, enjoying the feeling of our hands being one. It did take me some time before I got what he was saying and reacted to late.

"Yoshi what do you-" I got cut of by Yohitake's lips landing on mine. Shock ran through me, until the feeling of pleasure crashed into me. His lips on mine felt like absolute bliss and I never wanted it to end. I slipped closer to him, almost sitting on his lap, without breaking the kiss. I knew I would probably never get this chance again, so I wanted to make the most of it. I felt him tighten his grip on my hand and with his other, he placed on my cheek. While I enjoyed the sweet and gentle kiss, my body was craving for more and pressed again him, telling him I could go further. He accepted my invitation and slit his tongue on my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly provided. Not wanting to be completely useless I fought for dominance of the kiss, but he quickly overpowered me and took over. His tongue danced with mine and he explored every inch of my mouth. Next thing I knew, he had lifted me up, so I now completely sat on his lap and his arms were locked around my torso. My arms were slit around his neck as well and we stayed that way for a long time. I felt completely out of air, but still wanted to stay this way. When Toshitake finally felt my shaking, from lack of oxygen, he broke the kiss, clearly unwilling himself. We panted for minutes, without saying a word, just avoiding each others eyes.

"wow.." I whispered and broke the awkward silence filling the room. He caught his breath and his forehead met mine, as he looked me in the eyes.

"I know.."

Still sitting on his lap, I felt the urge to kiss him again rise in me quickly. I tried getting up and out of Yoshitake's grip, but for some reason he wouldn't let go.

"Yoshi, let go-"

"No! never! I finally have you, I'll never let go, ever!"

I understood nothing and just looked at him confused.

"What do you mean 'no'? Yoshi, I didn't think you wanted this?"

Instead of answering, he just tightened his hold around my waist and buried his face in my chest.

"Yoshi-"

"Tada, wont you be with me?"

I widened my eyes in shock as his words made sense in my mind, but I just didn't understand them.

"huh?! what are you saying? I thought you didn't want this! You acted like you were scared of me or something!" I stated, almost yelling.

"That was just an act! When you said, you'd ask Hidenori of the same, I just exploded. You can't do this with anyone else, clear?! Not ever!" he sounded angry, concerned and embarrassed at the same time and I couldn't say anything, as my mind was completely blank.

_What the hell just happened?! Yoshi wants me?! In that way? I don't know what to say. Sure the kiss was great and all, but being with him is completely different! Wouldn't that mean I'd became his boyfriend or something like that? would I be against that? It don't feel like I would, but.. urgh! I just don't know! I'm not gay or anything, but the thought of doing this with Yoshi, doesn't sound bad at all, in fact, it sounds kinda great. What to do..?__  
_

"Yoshi I-"

"I love you! Tada! please, don't say no~" It sounded like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown and still hid his face in my white shirt, from my school uniform.

"I wont do this with anyone else, so look at me" I said calmly and ran my hand through his blond hair. He looked up at me from my chest and waited for more to come. I had never seen Yoshitake like this before. He was usually so calm and quiet and always looked tired and bored. I didn't mind this side of him though.

"I don't know about this love stuff, but I'll try to maybe fall in love with you. I'll try, so don't you do this with anyone else either!" I warned him and smiled. He quickly captured my lips again and the second kiss was just as passionate and greedy as the first. I blushed again and held on to him tight.

_I really wanna fall in love with him.. _

* * *

I yawned, as I slowly went through the school gate the next day. I hadn't been able to sleep, as I had laid awake all night, in my bed, thinking of Yoshitake and his amazing kisses. I scratched my neck, when I entered the classroom and froze completely when I saw Yoshitake, talking to Hidenori, by the window. A slight blush walked over my face when I once again remembered yesterday's events. I, as calmly as possible, walked over to them and greeted a good morning. Yoshitake, of course, kept sneaking peeks at me and I tried ignoring him, but still felt my heart beat faster, every time his eyes landed on me.

"So, what did you guys do yesterday?" Hidenori's sudden question, broke my string of thoughts and I searched my brain for anything to say, but came up empty.

"I was tutoring Tadakuni" Yoshitake smirked and the small blush on my face instantly grew 10 times bigger.

_How long will it take?_

* * *

**_so! how was that? I hope you enjoyed it, despite me being completely down in the dumps, sick and have writers-block ;)_**

**_Next story on the list might be very short, you have been warned :/  
_**

**_'till next time! :D  
_**


End file.
